The Administrative Core will provide the administrative and management resources for the entire program. An experienced Research Administrator will assist all of the investigators in the legwork and paper work involved in coordinating the preclinical studies for the Lmdd-vectored vaccines. This involves obtaining regulatory approval and preparing forms and procedures necessary to maintain accurate and complete documentation of study data. This will free the Project Leaders from onerous administrative chores and allow them to concentrate on the scientific aims of the projects. An important service of the Administrative Core will be assistance in study design and statistical analysis of the data. The Administrative Core will also be responsible for fiscal management and oversight, for arranging sample transport and program-related travel, for arranging program project conference calls and group meetings, for arranging the yearly visit of the External Review Board, and for preparing annual reports and collaborative publications.